Scootaloo/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering S1E01.png|A special magical connection with future best friends, hm? Call of the Cutie Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png|The first glimpse of Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle in the episode Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Scootaloo with Sweetie Belle sticking up for Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Scootaloo, speaking up for Apple Bloom. Scootaloo "Like endless!" S1E12.png|"The possibilities, are like, endless." Cutie Mark Crusaders first meet S01E12.png|Scootaloo is all smiles. CMC Smiling S1E12.png|Scootaloo smiling at Apple Bloom. Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png|She's not stuck up like you two! Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png|Showing their blank flanks. Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png|Scootaloo's so happy, she can't watch! Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png|Scootaloo, making a strange face at Diamond Tiara. The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png|Their first meeting. Scootaloo commenting on Diamond Tiara S1E12.png|"Drive us crazy!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle "I'm liking this idea" S01E12.png|I'm liking this idea. Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png|Hmmm... Thinking... Scootaloo suggests "the Cutie Mark Three" S01E12.png|Ooh, I have an idea! CMC Cupcake S1E12.png|This yummy cupcake. Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png|Don't eat the cupcakes! Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png|Oops! Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png|The result Fillies Dancing S1E12.png|Scootaloo grooving it off with friends. Stare Master Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dashing in S01E17.png|Scootaloo and Apple Bloom dash in The CMC on a sleepover S1E12.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo likes Fluttershy's idea S1E17.png|Scootaloo CMC are about to yell S01E17.png|The Three Amigas! Rarity looks stressed S1E17.png|Suddenly, a frown appears on Scootaloo's face. CMC disappointed S01E17.png|Awwwwh. Super Happy CMC S01E17.png|Now, there's a wide eyed smile on Scootaloo. Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E17.png|Listening to Fluttershy's kind offer. Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png|Three perfect little angels, how bad could it be? Rarity doubts the CMCs S1E17.png|Suddenly, a Scoota-angel with wide eyed smile. Cutie Mark Crusaders yay S1E17.png|Yay! The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png|Scootaloo running with her friends The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png|Dashing passed Twilight. Cutie Mark Crusaders angels 2 S1E17.png|Cutie Mark Crusader Angels Aww! Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|Scootaloo may have gone derpy for the moment. Fluttershy looking at SB S1E17.png|Scootaloo looking up at Sweetie Belle. Fluttershy everfree much danger S1E17.png|Hey! Why did you stop us? Sweetie Belle "creature catchers!" S01E17.png|I know that Sweetie smile! Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png|Scootaloo, happily yelling her next adventure with her friends. CMC and broken table S01E17.png|With a basket on her head and frown upon her face, you can tell she's upset. Cutie Mark Crusaders hammering S1E17.png|Doctor Crusaders, reporting to duty! The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png|Yup! I'm gonna take a little nap before we get started. The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png|''We were making a table?'' CMC disbelief at "Shh!" game S1E17.png|Fluttershy's "Shh!" game is too boring for them. The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png|Scootaloo? Are you asleep? Scootaloo walking talking S1E17.png|Scootaloo has plans for earning her Cutie Mark. Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png|They won't stay in this bed for long The CMC in bed S1E17.png|She has the cutest eyes. Sweetie Belle - I know this one S1E17.png|This can't be good. Sweetie Belle getting ready to sing S1E17.png| Oh,Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle sings loud S1E17.png|Cover your ears, Scootaloo. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom hopping in bed S01E17.png|Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, having fun. The CMC outside of Fluttershy's cottage S1E17.png|Seriously Sweetie Belle? Scootaloo Wingless S1E17.png|Scootaloo running passed the screen, nope, still no Chicken Herder Cutie Mark! CMC see the Stare in action S01E17.png|Ooh. CMC in bed S1E17.png|She's finally asleep,or is she? CMC crack one eye open S01E17.png|Is she gone yet? CMC sneak past Fluttershy on their way to the forest S1E17.png|Fluttershy sleepily murmurs, "Nothing's gonna get past Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with kids." Fluttershy falls asleep while foalsitting S1E17.png|Sneak plan, success. Apple Bloom calling "Scootalooooo!" S01E17.png|I ain't no chicken, Apple Bloom! Scootaloo and Apple Bloom in the Everfree Forest S1E17.png|Doesn't she look cute? Apple Bloom sticks her tongue out at Scootaloo S1E17.png|Would you just quit it? Scootaloo checks for Apple Bloom's arguing cutie mark S1E17.png|Apple Bloom suspects that she might get an "arguing" cutie mark. Scootaloo 'Two chickens?' S1E17.png|Two chickens? The CMC look at Twilight's statue S1E17.png|Terrified Scootaloo. Screaming CMCs S1E17.png|Screaming for her life. CMC screaming in fear S01E17.png|Still, screaming with her friends. CMC afraid of cockatrice S01E17.png|Frightened, hiding behind Fluttershy. Fluttershy fake stare at Cutie Mark Crusaders S1E17.png|Ah, Fluttershy. Twilight wh-what happened S1E17.png|Scootaloo, standing perfectly normal again. CMC playing at Fluttershy's cottage S01E17.png|A happy Scootaloo running with her friends. The Show Stoppers Clueless CMC S1E18.png|Scootaloo, with the Crusaders looking bored. Sweetie Belle Confused S1E18.png Apple Bloom passing a leaf S01E18.png|Scootaloo looking around, not aware that a leaf is going to hit her Scootaloo gets hit by the leaf S01E18.png|Result Apple Bloom says sorry to Scootaloo S01E18.png|Gee Scootaloo, you should have been watching where you were going. The CMC follow Applejack S1E18.png|Behold Crusaders!... Applejack "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S1E18.png|...You're all going to thank me for this... Applejack shows the CMC their new tree house S1E18.png|...Your future clubhouse! Applejack surprised that the CMC are not happy with the tree house S1E18.png|Like seriously, Applejack? Walking up to the clubhouse S1E18.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, sharing looks. Applejack CMC new clubhouse S1E18.png Ponies looking at treehouse roof colapsing S1E18.png Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png Scootaloo Annoyed S1E18.png|TLC, tender loving care or totally lost cause? The CMC outside their future club house S1E18.png|Seriously, Applejack? 'You okay, Applejack?' S1E18.png Applejack dizzy S1E18.png Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png Scootaloo drawing a map S01E18.png|Putting the final touches on the map Scootaloo with a pen in her mouth S01E18.png|Yup, that should be good enough. Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png Scootaloo heads for a ramp S1E18.png Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png|She knows that she's good Scootaloo-Jump-S1E18.png Scootaloo returns S01E18.png Scootaloo smiling S01E18.png|One of Scootaloo's ears is on the front of her head instead of on the side of her head. Scootaloo "What's that sweet tune you're singing?" S1E18.png|"What's that sweet tune you're singing?" Scootaloo showing off her map of Ponyville S1E18.png|"And a map of Ponyville." Applejack congratulating the CMC on the tree house S1E18.png CMC striking a pose S1E18.png|Telling Applejack, their plans. Scootaloo no mount unclimbed S1E18.png|"No mountain unclimbed!" Cutie Mark Crusaders pig feeders S01E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders farm S1E18.png CMC Messy S01E18.png Sugarcube Corner's taffy-making room S1E18.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders taffy makers yay! Scootaloo tail caught in taffy maker S01E18.png|Gah, my tail! Cutie Mark Crusaders Sugarcube Corner S1E18.png CMC covered in taffy S01E18.png|Sticky Crusaders. Cutie Mark Crusaders Carousel Boutique S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders mind reading S1E18.png CMC disappointed S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders mountain climbing S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders scuba diving S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png Scootaloo 'acting' S1E18.png Scootaloo 'tightrope walking' S1E18.png Sweetie Belle "yeah" S1E18.png Scootaloo "we'll return the fan to you real soon" S1E18.png Sweetie Belle looking inquisitively at Apple Bloom S01E18.png Scootaloo rock on! S1E18.png|Scootaloo is gonna rock the show. Apple Bloom trip S1E18.png|Apple Bloom fell on Scootaloo's tail, ouch. Scootaloo "Ow, Apple Bloom!" S1E18.png Scootaloo helping Apple Bloom get up S01E18.png Scootaloo is happy S1E18.png Scootaloo spinning S01E18.png Scootaloo spin dance S1E18.png|Scootaloo showing Apple Bloom how to perform a spinning dance move. Scootaloo see AB fail spin S1E18.png|Oh it could be worse. Scootaloo playing the piano S01E18.png|''We fight the fight, walk the walk.....'' Scootaloo a celery stalk S1E18.png|"Like a celery stalk...?" Frustrated Scootaloo S01E18.png Scootaloo slamming her head on the piano S01E18.png Scootaloo wondering S1E18.png|Huh what was that? Sweetie Belle dumb fabric S1E18.png Scootaloo pffft S1E18.png|Pffffffft. Scootaloo has trouble coming up with lyrics S01E18.png Sweetie Belle reading Scootaloo's lyrics S01E18.png|Sweetie Belle, taking a peek at Scootaloo's lyrics. Scootaloo grins S1E18.png|She smiles because she knows it could have been worse. Sweetie Belle sing magic S1E18.png Scootaloo totally using that S1E18.png|"Thanks I'm totally using that." Sweetie Belle sitting whilst happy S1E18.png Scootaloo hear that S1E18.png|A roll of fabric is making a ripping noise as it rolls away. Applejack outside of clubhouse S01E18.png Scootaloo "Did you see us practicing?" S01E18.png|"Did you see us practice!?" Apple Bloom how did we do S1E18.png Scootaloo leave them speechless S1E18.png|"Speechless! We'll going to leave them speechless!" CMC look like jedi S1E18.png|Ahh! you've got your own version of the human band KISS Sunny Daze skating to the stage S1E18.png Sweetie Belle tells Peachy Pie "break a leg!" S1E18.png Scootaloo main singer S1E18.png|"I'm the main singer." The Cutie Mark Crusaders on stage S1E18.png|Scootaloo singing on stage. Cutie Mark Crusaders song S1E18.png Scootaloo reaching out to the sun S1E18.png|Feels like the sun will never come... Scootaloo sun not there S1E18.png|... when your cutie mark's not there. Scootaloo uh she tripped S1E18.png|Scootaloo thinking, "She could fly?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show S01E18.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders waiting for the audience's reaction S01E18.png|Waiting for the audience's reaction CMC why they laughing S1E18.png|"Why are they laughing at us?" CMC sad S01E18.png CMC huh what S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|A shot of the whole group, including the CMC. Scootaloo medal S01E18.png|Aww yeah, wait until Rainbow Dash sees this. CMC Medals S01E18.png|The girls, can't believe they won. Leaving stage S01E18.png CMC Fantasizing S01E18.png|Apple Bloom, is chirpy. CMC still no CM S1E18.png|A disappointed Scootaloo. CMC thanks Twilight S1E18.png|Gee, thanks. Twilight make special report S1E18.png|Listening to Twilight. Scootaloo's report S1E18.png|A happy Scootaloo. CMC comedy S1E18.png|Scootaloo's all for comedy. CMC happily showing their medals to Twilight S1E18.png|Running off to show their sisters with Scootaloo running to show Rainbow Dash. The Cutie Mark Chronicles CMC ready to zip-line S1E23.png Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png|Scootaloo pumped up and ready to zipline. Scootaloo Jumps S1E23.png CMC zip-lining S1E23.png CMC about to fall S1E23.png ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png|Wile E. Coyote feels your pain. HurtScootaderp S01E23.png|That's GOTTA hurt. CMC landed on the ground S1E23.png|We shouldn't have done that. Scootaloo covered in tree sap S1E23.png|Well, considering tree saps can't be considered a cutie mark, then I say no. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|Where can we find a cannon? Scootaloo covered in tree sap 2 S1E23.png|If getting cutie marks would involve getting covered in tree sap, then there's no use. Buckets of water being slid over to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S1E23.png|Here ya go and clean 'em up! Scootaloo 'start with the coolest pony in Ponyville' S1E23.png|"And we can start with the coolest pony in Ponyville." Scootaloo hooves off the ground S1E23.png Scootaloo in the air S1E23.png|Scootaloo hovering in the background Scootaloo finishing talking about Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Scootaloo sure does love Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo 'She's not afraid of anything!' S1E23.png|"She's not afraid of anything!" Scootaloo 'The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale' S1E23.png|"The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale!" Scootaloo 'Rainbow Dash!' S1E23.png|"Rainbow Dash!" CMC High hoof S1E23.png Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png|Not good! The CMC stuck together S1E23.png|I should have cleaned my hooves before high-hoofing. Scootaloo on her scooter pulling Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on a wagon S1E23.png|We have to find Rainbow Dash! Scootaloo stopping her scooter S1E23.png|Rabbits! CMC in front of the rabbits S1E23.png|How do bunnies steal apples? CMC sees rabbits going away S1E23.png CMC gasp S1E23.png CMC and Applejack S1E23.png Applejack and CMC S1E23.png Scootaloo mock-gags S1E23.png|Bleh! That was such a terrible story! Scootaloo about to scoot S1E23.png|Let's hear a real cutie mark story from Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy lands in the CMC's path S1E23.png|Wait, why is Fluttershy doing there? CMC screaming S1E23.png|I have to stop this scooter! CMC about to crash S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders, just seconds before the crash. Ducklings crossing the road S1E23.png Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E23.png Fluttershy 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway' S1E23.png Scootaloo 'how she earned her cutie mark' S1E23.png|"We're trying to find Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she earned her cutie mark." Scootaloo 'What happened to Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png|"What happened to Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy telling her story S1E23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo 'I can't take any more singing' S1E23.png|"Come on, Crusaders. We've gotta find her. Besides, I can't take any more singing." Scootaloo looking at measuring tape S1E23.png|Do I have to look at this measuring tape? The CMC in Carousel Boutique S1E23.png|We'll never find RAINBOW DASH! Rarity 'Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?' S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Most other fillies at school already have theirs' S1E23.png Rarity about to tell her cutie mark story S1E23.png Scootaloo 'any closer to our cutie marks' S1E23.png|"These namby-pamby stories aren't getting us any closer to our cutie marks!" Scootaloo does not enjoy the story S1E23.png|"We'll never get our cutie marks by listening to namby pamby stories!" Scootaloo pushing her friends S1E23.png|"Come on, girls! We need action! We need Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo bored S1E23.png|Looks like Scootaloo is still unsuccessful at getting to Rainbow Dash. Twilight hopping around the CMC S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Let's get out of here' S1E23.png|"Yeah, thrilled. Let's get out of here while we still can." CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png|The Crusaders are on the way to Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo 'Why don't we ever' S1E23.png|"Why don't we ever smash into Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie riding to Sugarcube Corner with the CMC S1E23.png Pinkie Pie riding with the CMC S1E23.png Pinkie Pie about to fall off the wagon S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Why not' S1E23.png|"Why not?" Scootaloo 'Uh?' S1E23.png|"Uh?" Pinkie Pie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Pinkie Pie entering Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Scootaloo freaked out, Sweetie Belle "she's just being Pinkie Pie" S01E23.png|Was Pinkie Pie being weird? CMC walking in S1E23.png|Sad the first moment.. Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Looking excited the next. CMC in front of Rainbow Dash S1E23.png|"You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story." The CMC 'Wow' S1E23.png|"Wow". Applejack confess S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Pinkie Pie dive S01E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png Cutie Mark Crusaders watching Main 6 hug S01E23.png|"EWWWW!" Scootaloo "need to try zip-lining again" S1E23.png|"Gimme a break. Come on, Crusaders! Maybe we just need to try zip-lining again." Scootaloo being grabbed S1E23.png Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png|Scootaloo does not enjoy mushy feelings at all! Scootaloo is Wingless S1E23.png|... and now her wings are gone. Scootaloo horrified at the prospect of a song S1E23.png|A SONG!? Scootaloo is about to scream S1E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|Scootaloo wants to be the assistant! Scootaloo hopping S1E24.png|Scootaloo hippity hop. I'll do whatever you want S1E24.png|Scootaloo will do anything for Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png|Aww! Cutie Scootie! Scootaloo Yes Mam! S1E24.png|''Yes Ma'am!'' Scootaloo hops in the air S1E24.png|A very excited Scootaloo Scootaloo leaves with the eaten apple S1E26.png|She takes the eaten apple away-* Main cast watching meteor shower S1E24.png|Scootaloo watching the meteor shower. Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Watching the shower close to her idol. Twilight and Spike watching the meteor shower S1E24.png Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie watching the meteor shower S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png |index}}